Life Leads to You
by juneroses
Summary: Shego reflects back to her childhood to remember what made her life go wrong, why she despises Kim so much, and what led her to Drakken. Please Read and Review!
1. Reflection

(Notes: Hey welcome to the fan fiction! This is basically about what Shego's childhood was like, why she loathes Kim so much, and how she was brought to Drakken. I hope you guys like it and I hope the rating won't cause you too many problems. Don't forget to review! Ciao!)  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | "Must you be so negative all the time Shego?" Drakken inquired throwing down the clipboard with his latest plot on the floor, more doubt and rejection by his assistant Shego who was wandering aimlessly around the room. "I'm not being negative, I'm being honest," She told him profoundly, "Your plot sucks." Drakken narrowed his eyelids, "Don't I determine that?" His voice was raising, "It was my OPINION." Shego's voice was raising as well. Drakken threw himself back into a chair, "Well what's wrong with it?!" he demanded in frustration. "It's lame." Shego moved over to the window looking out at the sky, the clouds becoming a heavy shade of gray. "It's clouding over." She commented absently touching her fingertips to the cool glass.  
  
"How is it lame?" he whispered. Shego wanted to tell him that the whole thing had to be re-written from scratch. "You can do better," She raised an eyebrow and challenged him, "Or maybe. you can't." Drakken was on his feet in rage at this point. "Shego! I demand you be more. respectful!" Shego stuck out her tongue, "Shego! I demand you be more respectful!" she mimicked in a deep scratchy voice. "Are you --- mocking me?" Shego bit her lip thoughtfully, "Gee you think? You really are a genius!" Shego looked back out the window, infuriated. Sometimes she was a little unreasonable with him, she'd admit that, but the man was just useless.  
  
Drakken's face was serious and his tone was deep, "You're just a girl. A stupid, ugly, show-off girl." Shego's relaxed hands became tight fists. She turned around to him with absolute rage in her eyes. She said through gritted teeth, "I hate you." "Pardon?" Drakken folded his hands pleased that he had hit one of her sore spots. Shego stomped over to the door and her hand almost crushed the door knob with absolute rage. "I HATE YOU!" She shrieked tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. Drakken's heart leaped and he walked up to her, "Wait." Shego lowered her eyelids just before she slammed the door in his face. Drakken collapsed to his knees and looked very tired.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Shego had left the lair to isolate herself in the surrounding woods. She was tired of this, all this stress and pressure. She was done sobbing and reflecting on how she got herself into this mess called life. She hated life, her job and everything. Shego looked up at the sky again; nature was so peaceful and giving. It was the only thing that was beautiful in her closed and controlled life. Always she felt like she was on puppet strings and someone with more authority was the puppeteer; in this case, it was Drakken. It easy to see why she was always attempting to take control; especially since she obviously was smarter than Drakken. Drakken was just in denial.  
  
Shego's mind drifted as a cool breeze kissed the back of her neck. She cradled her knees and closed her eyes. Everything around her vanished, and she reminisced back to her childhood. Starting with the day her life went wrong.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	2. Best Friends

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | (Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its character, although I wish I did. I do however own, all the characters in Shego's past up to when she meets Drakken.)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A small knobby kneed little girl dressed in pink overalls, clung to her father's sleeve. "I don't want to go." She said in a muffled little voice. Her eyes drifted around the open playground where kids were running around gaily, getting grimy and screaming out thunderously. The girl plugged one of her ears. "Its fine dear, you're going to have a great time." "No I won't!" She argued back stubbornly. The father patted her head. "I've met your teacher Ms. Carlson, she's a really nice lady." The father whispered to her a little anxious to leave. "I don't care." The five- year old clung tighter tugging her father away. "Let's go home now." "Shego, you are going to make lots of new friends here. Please go for daddy?" Her green eyes began to tear and stain her face, "No." she said and began to wail. The father picked her up and patted her. "Come on now dear. It's not so bad, and you won't make any friends with that face." Little Shego just screamed louder, and now people were beginning to stare. "Honey, how about I buy you that Barbie doll you wanted? Would that be good?" The father sighed in defeat as she saw Shego's mouth get very round like a little "O." She squealed, "Yes Daddy! Let's go buy her now!" Shego started to tug harder. "I mean, after you go here. You know --- as a reward." Shego nodded, and then with a slight pout said, "Kay."  
  
"I love you sweetie." The father kissed his daughter quickly and let her go explore her surroundings. He ran back to his car and hurried off before he missed his office meeting. The girl watched him as he left and waved her hand but he didn't wave back, he didn't even look back. The girl sat down on the pavement, dejectedly.  
  
"That your dad?" Asked a girl, who had a parched rough throat. "Yup." Shego said staring out at the road; the car had zoomed out of sight. The girl took a big step in front of her. "Me Liz." Shego looked at Liz. She was very small, much smaller than her and very skinny, she almost looked sick. She had dark curly hair that touched just below her shoulder blades. "You in kindergarten? Right?" She asked leading Shego out of walking area. "I think so." The girl seemed satisfied with her answer. "Want to meet everyone?" Shego shyly nodded as the girl screamed, "Hey everyone! Come meet my new friend!!!"  
  
First a boy and girl ran over; they were almost the same height as Liz. The girl looked almost exactly like Liz only Liz was missing more teeth. "This is my sista." Liz explained putting her arm around her proudly. "Angelina." The girl pointed to herself and Shego nodded. The two girls looked alike, and Shego really couldn't see a difference besides their teeth; even their clothes were the same. But Shego just grinned at them. "Who's that?" Shego asked curiously. "That's Joey. He doesn't talk much." "I do so." He argued. "Shut up." Angelina commanded him and obediently did so. "He's our brother. Mama says we triplets. Whatever that is." Liz told her with a smug face. "Cool." Shego said telling them her name. "Sheeeego. repeated Liz. "Okay Shego, let's go play and meet some more kids." Liz said dragging her along with her brother and sister following.  
  
Just then a bell was heard, ringing noisily, "Pooh." Angelina sulked grabbing onto Joey's shirt collar so he'd stop running. "Dat means we gotta go in." Angelina explained. Liz stopped dragging Shego towards the playing kids and nodded. "Who's your teacher?" Asked Joey before the two girls shushed him. Being the only boy in the family was obviously tricky, Shego decided. "Calsan?" she tried to remember what Daddy had called her. "Carlson." Angelina corrected leading them towards the door. "Liz and I have Carlson, but mommy wanted Joey separate." Angelina explained pointing to the direction for Joey to walk in. "Dat way." Liz said as Joey stumbled off. Liz stopped them at the door. "So wadda ya say? Want to be friends?" Liz inquired Angelina and Shego. Shego nodded and Angelina replied, "Best friends." The girls all did a pinky swear before heading inside.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	3. Fire Hair

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
A blonde haired lady was handing out nametags and smiling sweetly at each student as she directed them to their desk. Angelina took her nametag first and beamed with pleasure at the teacher and proudly walked off to her desk. The teacher then stopped at Shego. She was a very different looking child. She had long very long red hair about down to her knees and a very pale face with evergreen eyes. She wasn't covered with scrapes and mud; she was so perfect that it looked like she wasn't meant to look like that. "What's your name child?" "Shego." She answered merely. "It's nice to meet you Shego. Please take a seat behind Angelina in the second row." The teacher pointed to her desk.  
  
Shego walked over to her wooden desk and sat down. Liz was however assigned a seat on the other side of the classroom. Shego sighed and smiled at Liz who returned it with a little wink.  
  
Her eyes wandered the unfamiliar setting. The classroom was very colorful, the bulletin boards had rainbow borders, an antique bathtub was filled with books, and the posters had some sort of symbols on it that Shego couldn't place to her mind. She recognized some of the symbols from the Alphabet her father had attempted to teach her. Shego tapped Angelina's shoulder and she hissed, "What?! Class is bout to start!" Shego pointed at the board. "Do you know what that says?" Angelina squinted her eyes and tried, "You c-can. you can. You can, Oh I don't know! It's says something about you can!"  
  
Just then a tall blonde boy walked into the room silencing everyone, he was the most handsome boys Shego had ever seen. He had ice azure eyes and was very slender. Liz perked up in her desk when she saw him and gave Angelina a thumbs up. Angelina whispered to Shego, "Oh, I want to marry him. Wonder what his name is." The boy sat down next to Shego and then pulled out a workbook from his bag and put it on his desk. 'He must be smart.' Shego supposed approving him. 'I want to marry him when I grow-up.' Shego decided. 'No matter how much Angelina wants him.'  
  
More kids came in the room; a girl with golden hair, a child with a lot of tiny braids in her hair, a boy with long hair tied back in a stubby ponytail, and a big stupid first grade boy who had to be held back. Shego also found out the boy was named "Kevin." 'His name sounds like a bell, and he semblances a prince from a fairy tale.' Shego sighed dreamily thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
Ms. Carlson closed the door and looked at her class, undersized but she could tolerate it. "Hello boys and girls." One solo child repeated back, "Hello Ms. Carlson." It was Angelina whom folded her hands with a smug face. "Why don't we try doing what," The teacher quickly glanced at the name tag, "Angelina just demonstrated" "Hello Ms. Carlson." Repeated the class with extra enthusiasm and the teacher grinned at them. "Now I want each of you to stand up one at a time and say your name and say something about yourself." The teacher nodded at Angelina who stood next to her desk. "I'm Angelina Timett. And my favorite color is purple." Angelina sat down and the teacher smiled at her and Shego found herself standing up, all eyes on her. "I'm Shego," "Shego what?" asked the teacher checking her clipboard for her last name. "Hart. I'm Shego Hart. And I have a pet dog." Shego smiled sweetly at Kevin who was staring intently at her. "What kind of dog?" asked the boy with the pony-tail. "A toy poodle." She replied in a bored tone. "Your hair looks like fire." Kevin commented with a slight giggle. Shego saw the whole class pointing at her agreeing with him. Shego wasn't sure if this was meant to be nice or mean but she remember her parent's first rule and replied, "Thank you."  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | (Notes: I know its weird that Shego resembles Kim in her past but I wanted to bring up the idea of how she came to look the way she did. Could this be a reason why Shego despises Kim so much? Please review!!!) 


	4. The Alphabet

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Three Days Later | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
It was a cold October morning at the Harmony Elementary school. There was light drizzle and a dash of fog. This meant there was no frolicking blithely on the playground today. It meant pink boots for girls and black boots for boys. It meant rain hats and umbrellas, most of all it meant a pretty rain jacket. Shego's father fortunately earned plenty of money. Shego's jacket was a shimmering frosting pink with matching pink boots and hat. Her umbrella had tiny crimson flowers on it.  
  
The class was rigid and tedious because there was nothing to look forward to except splashing home through the puddles. The kids would occasionally speak softly among themselves when Ms. Carlson wasn't watching; the young woman would always spin around and threaten to put someone in the kiddie corner.  
  
Ms. Carlson was trying to regain her students attention from the gray window. "Boys and Girls!" She clapped her hand and was holding some colored sheets of paper. A few of the students dismally listened. "I need all of your eyes!" The only way to keep a class of kindergartners running was larger-than-life enthusiasm on EVERYTHING. "Can I have a volunteer to pass out some papers?" Her voice was tender and full of passion.  
  
Hands shot up in the air. Serving the teacher was a huge deal to the kids. The teacher was delighted she had her students back. After a moment of scanning the kids she selected good-girl Angelina Timett. Angelina smugly handed out pieces of paper selecting everyone a shade. Shego received a lime one. "S'cuse me? I want a pink one." Shego said tapping Angelina's shoulder. "Sorry, but you're getting green." Shego angrily argued back, "I don't want green, I want pink." "Pooh bad." Angelina said lacking compassion. "You're mean!" Shego taunted silently as she slammed her green paper down on her desk. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Ms. Carlson was clearly excited about this lesson because her smile was bigger than Shego had ever seen it. She was using a long wooden pointer with a bright colorful apple at the end of it. "Now class, we're going to start learning the alphabet." At the mention of the word "alphabet" the class began to chatter eagerly, this made them disregard the drizzle. The alphabet was significant! Something big and adult-like! Shego wasn't as ecstatic as the rest of the class. She already knew most of the alphabet and she was reluctant to learn it again.  
  
"Do any of you think you can recite the alphabet?" Ms. Carlson was surprised to only see Angelina, Liz and Shego raising their hands, surely one of them knew it though. "Liz, why don't you try first?" Suggested the teacher and Liz stood beside her desk. "ABCDEFGHILMPQZ?" She guessed and Angelina giggled at her hopeless sibling. "That was very good," Remarked Ms. Carlson, "However you're missing a few letters." Ms. Carlson then complimented Liz again so she wouldn't crush her spirits. "Angelina would you like to try?" Angelina assertively nodded and stood beside her desk. "ABCDFEDGHIPLMNOQSRTVUWXYZ!" Angelina recited boldly, Shego knew that was wrong as well. The teacher gently informed Angelina that she as well was incorrect. Angelina slumped down in her chair and sulked silently. The teacher was a little disenchanted but she sighed, "Shego Hart, would you like to try?" "I would." Shego's eyes narrowed self-assuredly. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" The alphabet slipped out in one breath and she looked around the flabbergasted classroom. She was thrilled to see Kevin whispering something to the boy with the ponytail. "That's extremely correct Shego." The teacher breathed staring at Shego as if she was an angel. Everyone in the class was praising her except for one individual; Little Angelina sneered as Shego proudly took her seat.  
  
The teacher broke the conversation by holding up the silent finger. All the kids hushed knowing the important meaning of the silent finger. It held order, respect and obedience to the teacher. When the finger was raised, it was only human to be quiet. "Shego, you may go play with the toys over there. Would you like that?" Shego nodded and quietly made her way over to the playthings. "As for the rest of you, let's begin with the letter A."  
  
Shego felt lonely and deserted in the toy heap. She wished she hadn't ever opened her big mouth. Now she was stuck over here by herself while the rest of the class was practicing the letter 'A' on their colored paper. She played with a Tonka Truck sadly. 'How long till this day is over?' She wondered staring out at the rain.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	5. Father

(Notes: Hey everybody! I hope you guys all like this chapter and that this Fanfiction is interesting, I think it's going to be quite lengthy! Big surprise there! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | The rain was making a deafening pitter-patter echo up against Shego's beautiful, delicate, and precious umbrella. Her workbook and drawings were drowning in a puddle on the ground because Shego had become weary of hauling it around. Busses had long gone and here stood one forlorn little child clutching her umbrella pessimistically.  
  
Normally the five year old would be splashing gaily through the puddles and slapping together mud pies. But today was diverse. It was a different rain; it hastened with her heart beat. Ms. Carlson had left right at the bell; she was in such a hurry, she didn't notice her neglected pupil. She was one little girl against the big huge world.  
  
Shego turned around swiftly. She could have sworn she had heard someone calling her name, it was anomalous. She listened more carefully and this time she picked up a familiar cry calling, "Shego! Shego!" It wasn't her imagination; Hego was rushing towards her with great speed.  
  
"I'm here!" Shego screamed as she saw the pale dark-haired boy sprinting towards her. Shego hastily gathered her soiled book from the muck and held it away from her elegant lady-like coat. "Shego," Hego exclaimed breathlessly, "Let's go." Shego whined as he dragged her quickly across the street. "Where's daddy?" Shego asked instantaneously as her umbrella was forced backwards by the wind. "Close that!" Hego commanded as they staggered down the next block. "What's going on?" Shego whimpered worrying her boots would get spoiled from her tramping in the mud.  
  
"Sis, I gots lots to tells ya." "You run all way?" Shego inquired her brother as she adjusted her soaking load in her arms. "Yep." "Wow." Shego's mouth was perfectly round, her big brother was so strong and unstoppable. "What'd ya wanna tell?" Shego said stopping a moment to catch her breath. Why were they running anyway? "Daddy is --- Daddy is hurt." Her brothers words were grave and fragile. "Hurt?" Shego repeated quietly as she huffed to catch up with her brother. Hego nodded and Shego noticed that tears were welled up behind his eyes. "Will a band-aid fix it?" Shego asked innocently and her brother shook his head letting the tears come. "He's in a vegetative state." Hego slipped out holding back a cascade of emotions. "Veget - a - tive?" Shego repeated trying to adjust her drizzle cap so it was appropriately placed on her head.  
  
Hego touched her shoulder and tried to tell his sister gently. "He's alive, but he can't be our Daddy anymore." Hego chocked on the words as he held his baby sister close. "How come?" Her eyes were beginning to look a little red. "He's living, but with lots of help, and he doesn't . . ." Hego paused and chose his words carefully, "He doesn't have time for us any more." Hego was only a few years older than his sister but he had become a man before Shego had learned how to buckle her own shoes. He took his role as the oldest brother very seriously. But as the saying goes, it takes a strong man to cry, and oh how the lonely siblings wailed as they dejectedly headed down their own street to their lone home.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	6. Orphans

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Daddy?" Shego rubbed her father's arm, "Wake up!" Shego sniffled, "Wake up Daddy!" A neurotic neighbor paused her doings to gaze at the unfortunate child. She had looked long enough for the little Shego to cry, "Margie!" Then there was another howl, then one more, It was coming from the table. "Oh . . ." The new born twins were crying. Margie didn't know much about kids, but she had been asked to baby-sit for the time being. "You poor, poor baby." Margie soothed as she wiped one of the twin's faces with a cool cloth. "That's not what he wants." Mego informed the woman. He was holding a rattle over the other twin teasing him. Wego 2 shrieked. "Oh! Good idea!" The woman snatched the rattle from Mego and handed it to the Wego twins. "Hey! That was mine!" Mego whined.  
  
Margie didn't know what to do. Here, four children were in hysterical states. The only one who wasn't weeping was Hego who was looking out the window, wordlessly. Margie guessed this was his soul expression of misery.  
  
The two twins were both pulling on the rattle, angrily spitting baby prattle at one another. Margie lifted both of the twins into her arms. "Let's go put you to bed!" She said in a soft sing-song voice. The twins did not want to go to bed. Both of them cried louder.  
  
Shego turned away from her father's body. "Here Margie." She said with a sniffle taking Wego 1. Shego cradled her brother in her arms just like she had done with her baby doll. She softly sang to him. Wego 1 instantaneously fell asleep in Shego's arms and Wego 2 soon followed. Margie looked astonished for a second then beamed at Shego. "You're just like your mother where children are concerned." Shego smiled back. She loved her mommy.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Ten Minutes Later. . .  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Margie sighed in relief as she descended back down the stairs. "They're sound asleep." Margie shushed as she went back to the older children. Mego and Shego were still sobbing incoherently to themselves. The woman hugged Mego. "I'm so sorry kids." "Sorry . . . for what?" Shego asked Margie. Hego turned around and nodded to Margie. It was time that they found out anyway. "I don't know how to say this kids . . . But you don't have any parents anymore." "Not uh." Shego argued. "Yeah huh." Hego argued back. "Not uh." "Yeah huh." "What about Mommy?" Shego pronounced smugly. She had defeated her older brother. She was smarter. "Mommy's not here." Margie interrupted the feuding siblings. "Well duh." Shego remarked. "She's not coming back." Hego said gently. "How come?" Shego asked rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "She's . . . she's . . ." "She's dead." Hego told his siblings with equal empathy.  
  
Mego, as predicted was first to cry. "Why she die?" Mego asked as he hugged Margie tighter. Margie did not know how to explain this to two young children. "When your new brothers were born a few days ago, Mommy became so tired that she died."  
  
The two burst into tears again. Margie sighed. She knew she hadn't told the kids word-for-word what had happened but, she didn't want to hurt them that much, the story needed a ton of padding. "What happen' to dadda?" asked Mego between furious sobs. "He died." Margie tried not to let the kids see her tears. She had loved their father just as much as they did. They had been neighbors almost forever. "Hego said Daddy isn't dead." Shego reminded Margie. "It depends on what you consider dead dear. He's alive. But he won't be able to walk anymore, or talk anymore. He's like . . ." "A baby?" Hego asked wonderingly.  
  
"Yes. Your father is a baby." Margie said in defeat. It was easier than explaining the whole life-support theory. "But you don't need to take care of him. Those plugs there will take care of him. So don't ever pull them out." Margie instructed in a serious voice. Shego and Mego nodded. "How did daddy become a baby?" Shego asked touching her father's hand again. "Well --- your dad was so devastated about your Mommy's death that he tried to . . . um . . . join her in heaven." Margie reported bleakly. Suicide was too strong a word for kids of such young ages. "Ohhhhhh . . ." The two said in unison.  
  
"Who gonna to take care of us?" Shego inquired in a dismal voice. "You're grandmother is going to fly in from New York to take care of you. She's just getting things rearranged at her end." Margie said with a smile. "Yay!" Hego, Shego and Mego all hugged Margie. They loved their Grandmother. She was the best grandmother in the world.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	7. Estella

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Two Week Later . . .  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Shego and Mego were both staring in a hypnotized fashion at the TV. They were watching Sesame Street . . . in Spanish. Shego had already taught herself to count to twenty in Spanish. Mego was just learning ten. They both loved the show so much they really couldn't care what language they watched it in. "Yay! Big bird!" Mego applauded as the happy yellow bird danced around the screen. Shego giggled and clapped in agreement. "I like Elmo better." Shego informed her brother as she hugged her tickle-me-Elmo. The doll laughed gleefully as it was supposed to. But Shego always found it more entertaining the next time she squeezed it. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Shego yelled stumbling to her feet to see whoever was at the door.  
  
Margie set down Wego 2 into the sink and turned the water off. "You stay right there." Margie instructed as she rushed towards the door. Hego stood there guarding his two brothers so no harm could come to them. Shego was already pulling on the door knob. "Honey, it's locked." Margie said as she twisted the handle.  
  
A tall boney elderly woman stood in the doorway. Her withered hands were decorated with chunky, tacky trinkets. Her hair was red (very poorly dyed) and was crowned with some snowy white highlights; the woman's curly hair draped loosely over one shoulder ending at her breast. She was a sharp woman dressed head to toe in a gold suit. Over her shoulder was a small brown backpack. Margie looked a bit surprised to see such a peculiar visitor, she tried to keep calm. The visitor was obviously not from around this turf. "Hello?"  
  
The woman shook Margie's sopping hand firmly. "Yo. I'm Estella Hart. Sup?" Margie looked appalled. "What do you want?" Margie kept her other hand rested on the door. The woman sighed. "Mrs. Hart. The mother of Benjamin Hart and the Grandmother of the munchkins."  
  
As soon as Mego and Shego heard the word "munchkins" they lost interest in Sesame Street. "Grandma!" Mego was fist to leap into the woman's open arms. Margie sighed in relief and dropped her hand. "Please come in, Ms. Hart. I only wish it were on different circumstances." The woman didn't seem the least bit dismayed by the mention of her son. "That's life kid." She remarked absently. "My, my! You're becoming quite a young lady Shego!" She ruffled Shego's soft hair. "You must be tired from your trip. I'll go get some drinks." Margie offered heading back into the kitchen, "Don't worry about me hun. Just go home and get yourself some rest. Estella has got everything under control here."  
  
Margie looked a little worried about leaving the children with this lunatic woman. But she seemed responsible enough. And she WAS Estella Hart. Margie smiled and bid the children goodbye before heading back to her home for some well deserved R + R.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
(Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short! I have to also update my other story and do a report on an evil Military Dictator!!!! Fun. . . I think I'll do Saddam Hussein.) 


	8. Tree House

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Estella pointed up to a large oak tree and said, "Yes, that's it." "What's it?" Shego asked curiously hugging her grandmother tightly. This was her way of signifying she wanted to be lifted up. Estella lifted her grandchild into her arms and tickled her. She giggled like sun. "See that tree Butterfly?" "Yup." "That's going to become a tree house!" Estella exclaimed. Shego's eyes lit up with surprise and awe. A tree house! Almost like a real house only high up in a tree! She would be able to go so high! Shego squealed and hugged Estella tighter. "Thank you Grandma! Thank you!"  
  
Estella knew that every kid wanted sometime in their life. Once the materials shipped, she'd build her grandchildren a wonderful tree house! Something wonderful! They would love her forever. Estella smiled and hushed the excited child, "Yes, yes, let's go check on your brothers." "Oh I can't wait to tell them!"  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	9. Stairs

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Grandma?" "Yes butterfly?" "Can I use the tele-le-phone?" Shego struggled to pronounce the name. "Who are you going to call?" Estella called to her while absorbed in her favorite reality TV show. "Liz." Shego answered simply. Her best friend Liz had given her phone number to Shego today. Finally! She could be grown up and use a super cool tool! The telephone! This had to be the bestest thing in the entire world! "Alright." The grandmother beamed. They were growing up so fast. "Where?" Shego asked searching high and low. "Your father's bedroom." Estella answered.  
  
Shego made tremendous effort to climb the stairs by herself. They were big. And her feet were small. Shego clutched the banister and began to crawl up the stairs, slowly. There. She had climbed a step. Surely she could do another, if she tried. Shego was even more careful this time, again, she got higher. Hey! This wasn't hard at all! She could certainly do this. Shego stood up and moved up the next step, then casually up the next one, soon she was running up the stairs.  
  
Thump! Shego was now looking at the step. Bump! Bump! Bump! Shego was suddenly sitting legs wide on the wooden floor. She had just fallen down the stairs. Realizing this, she burst into tears. Once again, she was a child.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
(Notes: Sorry, the next few chapters are destined to be short! It's going to be very short segments of Shego's childhood. Also, I am updating this in school, so if my writing seems weak in the last few chapters, consider the atmosphere!) 


	10. Phone

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Okay butterfly, we're here." Estella let little Shego off of her boney shoulders. The little lass had been so afraid of those stairs again that she had refused to go without Estella there to help her. The girl stuck her tongue out at the mean old stairs and wandered over to her father's bedroom and opened the door. Tears were welling in Estella's eyes as she started back downstairs. She shielded her eyes so no one could see.  
  
Shego's father was lying in his bed, expressionlessly. His eyes were staring at the ceiling blinking, every now and then. His mouth was wide open, like he wanted to say something. Shego smiled at her daddy and climbed onto the bed. "Daddy!" She cried throwing her arms around him. Daddy did not respond. Shego made a little bit of room for her scrawny self and laid next to her father. Her arms were still around him affectionately. "Daddy, I can use the tele-le-phone now! I made a new bestest friend who is named Liz!" She informed him happily. But all she could here was her father's steady, staggered breathing. "Daddy?" She looked at his pale expressionless face. "Daddy? Why can't you talk?" Shego let her little palms rest on his face. "Daddy?" She repeated again. Maybe he was only sleeping. That must have been what Hego and Margie meant. Maybe Daddy hadn't had time to nap in a really, really long time. Or maybe he had run out of batteries. Whatever it was, she didn't want to disturb him any longer. She held her finger to her lip. "Shhhhh!" She giggled. "I'll be quiet, okay Daddy? Night!" Shego kissed his father and crawled off his bed and took the phone and quietly left his bedroom.  
  
Once she had closed the door, Shego dialed Liz's phone number. She had memorized it. She was so proud! Then she heard a strange beeping. "Liz? Liz? Liz is dat you?" No answer. 'The phone must not be smart.' Shego decided. If it couldn't give her Liz, then it must not be very smart at all. But it wasn't stupid. 'Stupid' was a naughty word. Ms. Carlson had taught them that. It should never, ever, ever, ever be spoken. "Hello?" Shego heard a tiny voice answer. The beeping had ceased. "Hello." Shego responded merrily. "Hello?" The voice said another time, "Hello." Shego answered back to it. "Hello?" "Hello." "Who's calling?" The voice shouted startling Shego. "Shego." She said simply. "It's Angelina." The voice answered. 'Oh.' Shego thought, 'I got her sista.' "Hi Angelina!" Shego greeted her sweetly. However, she was not as kind, "You want to talk to me right?" She said smugly, "No, I want to talk to Liz." Shego informed her cheerfully. "How come?" Angelina sounded surprised and a bit shocked. "Because I do!" "FINE!" Angelina yelled crossly.  
  
"Hello?" A different voice was on the phone now. "Hello." "Hello?" The voice asked again. "Hello?" Shego answered again, she was puzzled. She did not understand why people said 'Hello' so much through these machines. "Who's talking?" "Shego." "Shego!" The voice through the other side squealed with pleasure, "It's Liz!" The voice responded excitedly. "Liz!!!" Shego instantaneously loved the phone. "I'm sorry about your Daddy!" Liz said glumly. "It's okay." Shego answered carelessly. He would be alright with some rest. "You've been out of school forever!" Liz exclaimed over the static of the phone. "I'm coming back on Sunday." Shego told her. "You mean Monday." Liz corrected, "Right, Monday." "Guess what?" "You have eight toes?" "No!" Shego giggled, "Guess again." "You got the new Trendy Bendy Barbie?" Liz tried again. "No." "Um . . . you got a puppy?" "No." "Tell me!" Liz said giving up, "Estella is getting us a tree house!" "Wow! That's so cool! Who's Estella?" "My grandmother." Shego boasted slightly, she had the coolest grandmother in the entire world. No, the whole galaxy. No, the universe itself! Yes, Estella was the best in the universe! No one could compare! "Wow . . ." Liz wooed. Shego smiled. "Hey! Let's go to the park! I have some ribbon we can play with!" Liz persuaded her through the phone. The park! That would be a lot of fun! And, Shego had always wanted to play with a ribbon! "Kay! I'll meet you by the merry-go-round!" Shego told her placing the phone on her father's table again. Maybe the ribbon would be pink.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	11. Park

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Wow!" Shego squealed with absolute delight, there were so many ribbons! Such pretty colors! There were pink ones! "Can I have that one?" Shego asked pointing to a shimmering pink one that sparkled in the sunlight. It was so perfect. So magnificent. "That one?" Liz asked tying a bracelet around her wrist with some gold ribbon. Shego nodded shyly. "Purple, is the prettiest color." Angelina boasted as she braided some purple ribbon in her hair. Liz handed her the scissors. "Careful!" Liz warned! She had to warn her best friend about the dangers of scissors. "Kay." Shego snipped the ribbon. It was so pretty! What would she do with it? It had to be somewhere wonderful. Then the answer came to her. She cut another ribbon the same length. Gingerly, she removed the rubber bands from her pigtails and tied them up with the curly sparkling pink ribbon. Now, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	12. Halloween

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Class! Let's pay attention now!" Ms. Carlson clapped her hands trying to grasp attention from the distracted classroom. "It's time for the Halloween parade!" Ms. Carlson said smiling as she fixed a kid's mask so he could see out of the eye-holes. Shego had decided to go as Cleopatra this year. Angelina was going as an angel, Liz was going as a cheerleader . . . with a knife going through her brain. Ms. Carlson even was wearing a costume! She was dressed as a genie! Gosh, she was so cool!  
  
"Okay line up!" The teacher told the kids, Shego was placed third in line, behind Liz. Angelina was first. She was the shortest. Joey would have been first, but he wasn't in the class. Everyone was going to see her pretty face! The boy behind her tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, Shego. My name is Kyle." "Hi Kyle." Shego replied dully, she turned around again. She didn't want to get in trouble. "I think this parade is going to be . . ." "Your hair is too long and you look like a girl." Shego interrupted him mid- sentence. She did not like this boy with the pony-tail. He was such a loser. He was dressed as a skeleton. Sooooo typical for a boy. "Oh . . . okay." Shego could hear the boy sniffling. Had she made him cry? No way. She couldn't make anyone cry! No! Shego turned around and saw him wiping his eyes. She HAD made him cry. Her heart softened. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks." The boy said putting his glasses back on. "I like your ribbon, it's really pretty." The boy said reaching up to touch it. Shego pulled away. "Yes, it's my pretty ribbon." Shego said touching it. She kept doing that, to make sure it was there. "Kyle! Shego! Quiet!" The teacher scolded them, Shego turned around swiftly frowning. She had just gotten in trouble! She was the worstest kind of person ever, ever, ever! Kyle, however did not seem to be upset about his trouble making. "We was talking!" Kyle complained to the teacher. "Do you want to go in the kiddie korner?" Asked the teacher politely, Kyle shook his head, "No teacher, I don't." "Then I suggest you be quiet while we proceed with the parade." "Okay teacher."  
  
Shego couldn't believe that boy! He had just been rude to Ms. Carlson! Shego never, ever, ever wanted to be that rude! Never in her life! She adjusted her head piece. She was an angel, sent from heaven, to do only good. Never, ever evil. That's why the good guys always won on TV. She was a good guy. She would always be one. She smiled as Angelina started to lead the parade. This was so exciting! After this parade of smiling faces, she would eat Pumpkin Pie, and drink sweet apple cider!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	13. Ribbon

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
The parade was wonderful. So many people were smiling at Shego! Even people she didn't know! She even saw cameras! She loved cameras. Shego sipped her apple cider, it was so delicious. Her head felt light for some reason. "Hey." A boy sat down next to her. It was Kyle. "Hey." Shego greeted him. "Sorry for getting you in trouble." "Yeah. Whatever." She was still mad about that. The boy was eating doughnuts. She hated doughnuts. That had such a silly name. Doe-nuts. It sounded like a name for something crazy.  
  
"Kids! Please quiet down!" Ms. Carlson sang while waving something in the air. "Joey found a very pretty ribbon outside. Whose is it?" "Not mine!" The class all sang together. It was a shiny pink ribbon! With sudden shock, Shego realized it was hers! Oh no! It had been lying in the dirt! Gross! "That's such an ugly ribbon." Angelina remarked. "Yeah, it's so ugly!" Kevin agreed. Kevin thought her ribbon was ugly? Then she would not take it back. Kevin would never marry her if she wore an ugly ribbon.  
  
"That's Shego's ribbon." Kyle said pointing at her. Now there was only one pigtail in her hair. "No it isn't." Shego argued. "Yeah it is." "No!" "I think it's hers." Angelina chimed in. "Only Shego would wear something that tacky." She said fingering her purple ribbon braid. "How come you only have one pig-tail?" Ms. Carlson asked, hinting that the ribbon was indeed Shego's. But Shego would NOT take it back. Never, never, never. "I wore it like that." Shego replied. "But you had two pig-tails before!" Kyle pointed out. Angelina smirked. The teacher slammed the ribbon down upon Shego's desk. "There you go." She smiled sweetly. "Not mine." "Yes it is, I remember you wearing it." The teacher said ending the argument. "Not mine." She was beginning to cry. "Cry baby! Cry baby!" The class sang together. No one was supposed to be a crybaby in Kindergarten. They were too grown up for something so childish. But Shego just buried her face in her hands and cried even more. "Don't cry!" This only made her cry harder. Soon Shego was on the floor kicking her feet in a tantrum, screaming, "Not mine! Not mine!"  
  
The teacher was startled. "Shego dear? Would you go up to the principal's office please? I'm going to call your grandmother. "Estella?" Shego said through raging sobs, "Yes, erm, Estella. Please take your ribbon and leave." "Not mine!" Shego screamed again. The teacher sighed and disposed of the ribbon into the trash bin. "Please go up the office now Shego. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ooooo." The class said in unison with wide eyes. They had never seen a kindergartener get it so much trouble before. The principals office was the scariest place in the entire world. No kindergartener had EVER gone there before. Shego was a hero! The class cheered as the sobbing girl left the room. She was headed to the scariest place in the world. And it was all Kyle's fault!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
(Notes: How did you like this chapter? I hope you did. I'll update soon!) 


	14. Suspended

| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Shego curled up in the waiting chair in the office. She was staring wide eyed at the secretary. She had this blonde curly hair and these long, long finger nails. They were pointy too. Long, pointy nails. When she typed on the keyboard, the noise pounded into Shego's head. Her eyes had these really big glasses in front of them. Shego guessed she couldn't see well, even with these clown glasses, she leaned near the computer monitor. Her nose was practically touching it!  
  
'I must not forget why I'm here.' Shego thought back to that miserable moment. Now Mr. Carlson probably thought her as the word student ever! She must have been really bad to have been sent here! A bad, mean, ugly, trouble-making, meddling, terrible kid! The clock was so loud, everything seemed to be big. So many things she had never seen. Big papers were scattered everywhere, big people ran in and out of rooms, and big voices seemed to boom out of no where! She covered her ears. Yet the noisiness of the office seemed to spin around, more and more, and more! Faster and faster it spun! "No . . ." Shego whimpered staring anxiously at the door, she could make a run for it right now, and no one would ever know where she went. But her grandmother would surely find her wherever she ran, Shego saw no hope. 'I can't stand this place anymore!' Shego gazed at the secretary who was angrily yelling at someone over the phone.  
  
Shego was a mouse as she left the naughty person chair. Her weak feeble knees tried to stable her suddenly heavy body. She took a deep breath and tip-toed out of the room. Gasping for the courage that remained, her sweaty palms reached for the wall. This was so difficult. Sneaking, it was so bad! She hated being bad. Her green eyes roamed the hallways. Everyone was still enjoying the after-parade. She could make her escape right now. If she waited a bit longer, someone might see her. Placing all morals aside she scrambled down the hallway her feet carrying her petite body as fast as it could go. Shego could hear her shoes pounding into the tile; she was tripping over her costume. Her escape attempt was suddenly halted when she ran right into someone!  
  
The man looked a little bit surprised. "Aren't you a kindergartener?" The man asked in a monotonous voice. Oh no! A teacher! She wasn't going anywhere now! "N-no sir." "Chill. I'm a student. Like you." "Really?" "Yeah, I'm in the high school down the road." The boy said taking her hand and leading her back to the office.  
  
No one had seemed to notice Shego's brief absence. The secretary was still talking into the telephone. "Why are you here?" Shego asked. Big high school kids normally didn't waste their time at the Harmony Elementary School. "I work here as a Janitor." The boy informed her. 'I never saw him before.' Shego thought to herself. From what Shego could tell, the boy was an outcast. Even she a mere kindergartener had more style than this boy. His boney body was covered in black. Black turtleneck, black pants, black shoes, black tie. He rolled up his sleeves. Shego had abandoned this habit long back. He didn't even look like a boy. He had lengthy ebony hair, trailing down his back; it was out of place and crazy. The boy sighed, "I don't think I'll be sticking here much longer." "How come?" "Well, I got into some trouble today." "Me too! I kept telling the teacher that I didn't want the ribbon but she gave it to me anyway! Then she sent me here!" Shego pouted. "I brought my laser gun to school that I invented . . . my teacher found and compensated it. Then they expelled me for having a "weapon" in school. I suppose I'm here to get fired." "Why you bring it?" "Bullies." The boy's voice seemed to shake a little bit. Then that Shego noticed various bruises and scars on the boy's face. They were a variety of colors and shapes. "I'm sorry." Shego said sincerely staring at her feet. She really didn't know what to say. What could she say to something like that? "It's cool. I'm Drew Lipsky. What's your name kid?" Just then, a voice grunted, "Get in here Lipsky!" "Yes sir." The boy breathed nervously. He dragged his feet into the office giving Shego one last sad look. When the door closed Shego remembered something, she had never told him her name!  
  
After what had seemed like hours of worrying over this little mistake, the principal called, "Shego! Get yerself in here!" "Yes sir!" She called back to him uneasily. Shego scrambled to her feet as Drew retired from the room, his head hanging. "Drew! Wait!" She called after him. The boy did not notice. She would never get to tell him her name. "Are you coming or not?" He sounded angry.  
  
The principal sat at a wide desk which was crowded with unorganized file cabinets. The principal was a busy man. "What a pretty little kindergartener I have visiting me today. Why don't you take a candy?" The principal said indicating a crystal bowl filled with all sorts of candies. The all had shiny wrappers. Shego took a chocolate bar and held it her hand. "You're going to eat aren't you?" He laughed. Shego decided he was not the principal. She shook her head. "I wanna see principal." "I am the principal." "You're too nice." Shego informed him. The man laughed, "Sorry, I'll be meaner from now on. Would you like that?" "Yes . . . maybe . . . no." Shego couldn't make up her mind about this man. The principal sighed and pressed a button, "Send Shego's grandmother in."  
  
'Oh no! What is Estella going to think?' Shego watched in horror as her grandmother sheepishly walked in. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in some old overalls. Woodchip dust and paint was caked all over her frail body. "I rushed right over --- I." The principal held up his hand, "Please. She's a pleasure." Estella threw up her hands frustrated, "What do you want then?" "Please calm down." The principal pulled up a chair for Shego's grandmother.  
  
"Well, Shego's been acting different in school, behavior-wise. Her teacher's noted several occurrences today." "I'm weally, weally sorry." Shego pouted before she was hushed. "Don't worry Shego, you're not in trouble. We're just a bit concerned. We think that it might be best if you took a few more days off from school." "How come?" Shego certainly did not want to miss anymore school. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her friends were there. Ms. Carlson was there. Her future husband was there. Her life was there. "The girl doesn't need anymore time. She needs education. So she's a little emotional... you're going to dump her on me? Well geez sir, She ain't a solid rock wall either!" Estella was shouting now. Shego covered her ears. Angry grown-ups always scared her.  
  
"I'm not saying she should be. The death of her father was a real tragedy." "He's still alive." Estella corrected the man, raising her voice. The principal held up his index finger. Apparently Estella was immune to the finger because she just kept on talking. "My baby is taking things just fine." "Has she ever talked to you about it? Do you really call that taking it well? Maybe she's just taking her inner emotions out on the people in this school." "Maybe-she's-just-taking-her-inner-emotions-out-on-the-people- in-this-school." Estella mimicked the principal. She obviously wasn't taking the man seriously. The principal sighed and paid no attention to the senior citizen mocking him. "Listen, I'll make this simple for you Ms. Hart, from this moment till my contact, Shego Hart is suspended from this school."  
  
Estella gasped. That was a shocker. Shego was surprised, that was a big word. "Sus-pen-ed?" Shego repeated as Estella started to lead her out. "You won't be back for a while." The principal said waving to them. Estella angrily lifted her finger, but it wasn't her index one, Shego guessed this wasn't a respect, ruling finger, because the principal's eyes were then very tired and annoyed. Estella slammed the door making the principal jump. "Suspended my foot!" Shego heard her mutter to herself.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
(Notes: Sorry if this story is confusing people. If you guys are wondering, Kyle is NOT Drakken. Kyle is another fictional character. This will all kind of pull itself together at the end of the story.... Which is far off! So leave a review!) 


	15. Tree House

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shego was gazing instinctively out the window as Estella drove the station wagon home. Her eyes were still full of fury. But calmly she said, "Shego honey, this isn't _your_ fault. You just won't be coming to school for a little while." She said looking back through the mirror at the disappointed tot. "How come?" Estella sighed, "Don't worry about it," At that moment her face brightened, "Besides, I have a **surprise** for you when we get back." "Surprise?" All damages done were forgotten. She had pushed the boy out of her mind. A surprise was something more important. Boys were stupid anyways. If he had stayed a few milliseconds longer, She would have given him her name.  
  
Shego was un-strapped from her car seat. She was a bit ashamed that she still had one. She had seen Angelina and Liz riding without them before. This made her feel like a baby. "Estella? Can I ride no car seat?" Shego asked. Estella smiled and pinched her nose making Shego yelp. "You grow up faster every day. Of course you don't need your car seat any longer. Perhaps _Mego_ might like to have it." Shego thought over this suggestion carefully. She didn't want that dirty toddler in her pretty pink car seat. No way. **"No!!!"** Shego shrieked as she burst into tears. Estella just laughed as she opened the door to a very empty house.  
  
"Where is Hego?" Shego asked almost immediately. Her big brother always waited for her when she came home. "He's at school, still." "Oh." She said flatly like a deflated balloon. "What about Mego and twins?" "Daycare." She responded. Mego and Wegos were too young for school. Shego remembered when she had been sent to day care. There were so many plastic foods and pots to bang on. Even a longer nap. Sometimes she secretly missed when times had been so simple and fun. Nothing could possibly be more complicated than big bad Kindergarten. "Where _is _the surprise?" Shego asked curiously hopping out of her grandmother's arms. Estella grinned, "Outside butterfly." This made Shego trip her way over glass door. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Estella unlocked the door and Shego's eyes widened when she saw the sight in front of her. **"It's the treehouse!"** She squealed jumping up and down. Estella smiled and brushed some sawdust off herself. Old as she was, she still kicked ass with a couple old tools and boards. "But you can't go up yet. Not till your brothers come home." Estella told her crossing her arms. Shego spat, "When come back?" "In an hour sweetie. That's _sixty_ whole minutes. Think you can wait that long?" Shego nodded and ran inside to play with her Barbies like a good girl would. Estella threw back her head and laughed. Even so, Shego was the most impatient of the kids. But she was happy this treehouse had been built so well. It was really sturdy. It could use a paint job but it had been sanded down very smooth. It could support around eight hundered pounds. It was completed with a rope ladder.  
  
Estella realized she couldn't leave Shego unsupervised for long so she turned and began to head inside. Just as she reached the door, something struck her hard. She'd been at the house a few days now, and hadn't taken the opportunity to see her son _once_. It wasn't like she _didn't_ love him. **She loved him a lot**. But she never had really _agreed_ with the way he raised Hego and his other children to their current ages. He never paid _much_ attention to them. Now that she provided it. It was like a disease, every Hart child wanted some. Also, she couldn't **_bare_** to look at her son the way he was. So very lifeless. Just like rotting flesh. Even just peering into that dreary room had brought tears to her eyes. She sighed and shook her head pushing the thought from her mind. Her son, his wife, that was in the past now. She was now the guardian. And it was time that she acted like one. "Shego! Are you alright?" She called running into the house

---------------------------------------------------------------

(**Notes:** Wow It's been a while since I updated this one. Sorry! Please leave a review!) 


	16. Terrible Fates

* * *

"Shego are you alright?"

"Grandma, how longer till Hego come?" Shego wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Estella kneeled down concerned. "Are you crying?" She asked her granddaughter. Shego shook her head pompously and sniffled, "No." Shego's grandmother smiled broadly as she watched her granddaughter slowly place her doll onto the floor to wipe away some tears. Estella gasped and patted Shego on the back. Shego burst into tears and buried herself deep into her grandmother's chest.

"What's wrong?" Estella asked gently.

"I was a bad girl. Wasn't I?" Shego sniffed in between her raging sobs.

Estella pulled Shego out of the embrace and looked the child straight in the eye. "Look at me," She said seriously, "Don't you think like that. Not for another moment. You're a perfect little girl. You've done nothing wrong."

Shego didn't respond. She continued to weep and blubber as Estella tried to calm her down.

"You're a good girl." She seemed to say over and over again in an almost hypnotic way.

It took almost a good three minutes for Shego to stop wailing and crack a forced but bountiful smile at her grandmother. Estella smiled back and pulled out her remaining pigtail. She reached for the brush and ran it through Shego's baby-soft red hair. It glistened in the sun as she freed it from the knots it held. Shego breathed and relaxed. She liked it when her grandma did her hair.

"G-grandma?"

"Yes?"

"When Daddy come?"

Estella covered her lips with her creased hand and did not speak. She placed her hand on Shego's shoulder and stopped brushing her hair. Shego looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Grandma," Shego whimpered, "What's wrong?"

Estella broke the silence and continued to brush at the child's tangled tresses.

"Butterfly?" She spoke at last.

"Yes?"

"Your daddy may... or may not wake up."

"Wha?" Shego looked confused and worried.

"H-he... you may not ever speak to him again. I don't know how to make you understand that." Estella was now pushing back tears with her elbow.

Shego didn't say a word.

"He..." Shego's grandmother hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted her grandchild to know at such an early age the happenings to her father. Such a strong and emotional topic was something she couldn't take lightly. If she went any further, she'd have to be prepared with Kleenex and some cookies. She went on wondering.

Shego cocked her head to one side which was her way of indicating to her grandmother that she wanted to hear more.

"He's in a coma and might not survive." Estella whispered.

Shego didn't understand for all she said was,

"Why are we whispering?"

"It means..." Estella's voice began to raise, "He's sort of asleep because he's been hurt very, very badly."

"Oh." Shego said flatly.

"And... he might be like that forever. Or one day he might wake up. But know that..."

Estella stopped there.

"Know what?" Shego looked a bit upset.

"He can never... be your daddy again."

Shego hung her head disappointed. Then in a split second she piped, "Can I still call him Daddy?"

Estella softened, "Of course, butterfly."

Shego smiled and hugged her grandmother, "I want him to wake up."

Estella comforted her, "I do too."

Shego stayed in her grandma's arms for a moment and rested her head against her shoulder. She could feel the woman's bones jabbing against her skin. But in a way it was comforting. A sweet scent of peppermint escaped her grandmother's clothing and captivated her. She had never smelled anything like it. Estella persuaded Shego away and into the kitchen where she would give her some cookies. Shego stopped clinging to her grandmother's blouse and started into the kitchen. Estella opened the oven where she was keeping some chocolate cookies warm. She had never been much of a chef. In New York, everything was take-out. These were her first cookies in years. She handed a big one to Shego with an optimistic face.

Shego nibbled on it hard. It was like chewing on a rock!

Estella bit into one and sniggered, "Oops."

Shego gave up and then commented, "I miss my mom."

Estella sighed. She didn't want to explain both parents today, but willingly lifted her onto her lap and handed her a slice of pizza instead. "She's gone." Estella said.

"Gone?" Shego repeated. Hego had already told her this.

"Yes, she died a few weeks back."

"I know."

"Oh."

"Because of the twins." Shego finished.

Estella fumed then held her again, "Oh Shego." She ran her fingers up against Shego's spine roughly. She misunderstood everything. She grabbed Shego's face and stared at her. This startled her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Margie." Shego answered simply.

"Shego," Estella kissed her hands, "You have to listen closely. Your mother died from giving birth to Wego 1 and Wego 2. It was no ones fault. It was just a terrible thing."

Shego held her breath as if trying to comprehend this. Then a moment later she jumped off Estella's lap and hurried into the next room. Estella rushed after her, "Shego where are you going?"

"I'm going to play with my toys!" Shego chirped from the next room.

Estella only rolled her eyes and thought, 'Kids today...'

* * *


	17. Back to School Blues

* * *

She heard a voice calling her. It was getting louder and louder. Shego's head snapped open her eyes and nearly tripped while trying to stand up. Her knees felt weak and tired. She wanted to be alone... for just a while longer.

The leaves rustled as the thin soles of her shoes stepped against their crispness. She pushed aside branches trying to get away as fast as she could. He was only coming after her because of her skills. He couldn't complete his wacky fantasies without her. He was only using her.

_'What's the point anyway? I should just tell Drakken I quit.'_

Shego sucked air into her lungs and yelled, "Drakken!" for what she hoped would be the last time.

She heard the leaves rustle and the footstep move towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, _'After I end this, I swear I might just kill myself for extra kicks.'_

* * *

"Shego," A desiccated voice spoke, "It's time for school."

The light turned on and Shego shielded her eyes with a pillow. Estella sighed and shuffled over to the window where she pulled open the curtains. She looked at Shego and noticed she hadn't budged.

"Shego, you have to get up." She said pulling the covers off the bed.

Shego slowly curled her thin body into a fetal position and froze that way. Estella shook her head and whined, "Come on, you're going to be late."

"Five more minutes," Her voice was muffled from the pillows.

"Nope."

Estella rested her hands gently on her grandchild and very carefully tried to pull her apart. Shego resisted and Estella pulled harder. Shego groaned and gave Estella a kick into her stomach. Estella grunted briefly but it wasn't enough to hurt her. She backed off and then said,

"Alright dear," And started out of the room.

Shego loosened her muscles again and sighed. She listened from her position carefully. She could hear whispering. _'What is going on?'_

The door flung open and two sets of tiny feet marched in. Shego's eyes burst open a second two late.

Wego 1 and 2 marched around the room with a clashing pot and kazoo. "Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!" They screamed. With those words said, they grabbed onto the bed and shook it back and forth. Shego screamed and swiped at the air with two balled fists.

"Morning Shego!"

"Yeah Morning!"

The door slammed shut and Shego shrieked into her pillow.

The twins did a victory dance outside Shego's door.

* * *

Estella tasted the oatmeal and smiled. Over the past five years her cooking had become almost good. Her old wrinkled arm stirred it. She was in her mid seventies now but she still was as fiery and witty as she had always been. Her unique New York taste was still sharp too.

"Oatmeal again?" Someone groaned from behind her.

"Hego, good morning!"

Hego had become a handsome and charming boy over the past five years. He was the kind of kid you always loved no matter what they might do. He always got straight A's and helped his friends with their homework. In fact, all Hego ever did was help people. His rusty reddish looking hair had darkened into a brown with a rosy glow; his eyes had changed from a warm brown to a beautiful baby blue.

He held a china dish in his hand with a sluggish grin, there was a book bag slung over his shoulder. Estella squealed, "I can't believe you're already a sophomore Hego!"

Hego chuckled and joked, "Let go grandma."

"I'm sure tryin'" Estella said looking him over.

Another pair of feet bounced into the kitchen. The frailest child of all stood with his hands on his hips. "Where's my breakfast?" He whimpered.

"Oh hold on Mego." Estella growled at the self-important child. He was in third grade this year so naturally; he thought he was the greatest thing to ever enter the universe.

As Estella handed Mego his oatmeal and then handed Hego his, the Wego twins zoomed around the room with their hands in the air screaming. Estella smiled as she dropped some sugar cubes into their breakfast just the way they liked it. Both the Wego twins enjoyed using the convex end of the spoon to crush the sugar lumps into the mix. Estella also poured a bit of milk into the cereal so the twins would not burn their mouths. Without even a thank you they took their bowls and ate everything it contained in what looked like almost a single gulp.

_'Boys will be boys.'_ Estella thought crossing her arms as she went over to the sink to place their bowls into pile of dirty dishes. Hego came over to help her with them. They both smiled earnestly at one another, both the twins started kindergarten today and they already were bouncing off the walls. Hego laughed wholeheartedly and said,

"I remember when Shego was in kindergarten. Hego told me she was scared out of her mind."

"Was not!" Shego defended as she descended from the upper floor into the kitchen.

Hego teased, "Yeah... you were."

Shego pouted as her grandmother served her what was left of the oatmeal. The crusty part. Shego opened her mouth to complain but her grandmother only jabbered, "You snooze, you lose kid."

This was a saying that Shego had always hated. She trudged her feet over to the fruit basket where she took several cut bananas and placed the slices in her oatmeal just the way she liked it. She had always hated plain oatmeal. Just like her brother Hego, as much as she hated to admit it, she was closer with her older brother than anyone else in the world.

"Can I have a spoon?" Shego asked as her grandmother dropped a bowl to go fetch a clean one for her.

It was mid-September and it still felt like August, it was way too early for Estella to start making oatmeal and it was much too early for school to be starting. Shego sighed as she accepted the spoon. She would have to be at school within the next hour. Shego whipped around to notice Estella hadn't moved an inch away from her.

"Grandma?"

"Can you stand up butterfly? I want to see how much you've grown." Estella beamed.

Shego groaned. Her grandmother make her do this practically everyday. It was starting to become annoying. She pressed her hand against the table and pushed herself out of her seat and stood up straight looking at Estella.

Over the past five years, she had ditched her pigtails and pulled back her hair with a bright pink headband and let the rest of it trail down her spine. She had grown tall but was still one of the shorter ones in her class; her body was boyish looking and wasn't blossoming into a young woman's as quickly as her other friends. This didn't bother her, she was still stronger and faster than all of the kids in her grade and she didn't want puberty to slow her down.

"You look beautiful Shego." Estella told her sincerely as she tried to straighten Shego's collar to perfect her outfit. Shego smiled sheepishly although she knew her grandmother was lying.

There was a tap on the door and Hego excused himself to answer it. When he pulled it open someone leaped into his arms and kissed him. Shego slouched back in her chair. His girlfriend Gabriella had come over to walk him to school. She was a very pretty girl but Shego always felt uncomfortable when her brother was around her. _'Maybe I'm just jealous he doesn't have time for me when she's around.'_

Gabriella Taylor was at her prettiest age of a shapely high school Junior. She was a year older than Hego. She had short golden curls and crystal blue eyes. Her body was muscular but still graceful and attractive. She was almost the perfect image of the way a good-girl was meant to look. Her clean face which bore no make-up always let off a feeling of the most pure kind of quintessence.

"He-go." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly embraced him. Shego sighed and continued to eat as her brother embraced her back.

"Are you heading off to school?" Estella asked tucking a cookie into the girl's hand.

Gabriella spun her car keys around her index finger and nodded. She had just recently received her driver's license which entitled her to drive Hego everywhere. Hego had no problem cruising around after school hours with his girl. Shego thought Hego might just love her car as much as he loved her.

Gabriella turned around quickly and waved, "Hi kids!"

_'I hate it when she comes.'_

Shego braced a smile and then returned to her oatmeal which now looked dull and almost gray tinted. She watched from the corner of her eye as they walked out the door hand-in-hand. Side-by-side. When the door slammed shut, Shego sighed. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Estella noticed Shego's unhappy face and asked her what was wrong. Shego rubbed at her forehead frustrated. She felt unable to explain so she responded with one word, "Nothing."

But Estella knew the girl better than that.

"Really?" Estella stared straight into her eyes.

Shego felt uneasy, "...I'm f-fine. Don't stare at me. Please."

Estella's face grew red as if she were to be angry; instead she threw back her head and laughed. "You're getting an attitude on you."

Shego laid her head in her hands miserably. She did not want to hear her grandmother pick at her behavior today. Not on the first day of school. Shego excused herself from the breakfast table and went to go gather her textbooks. When she picked up her backpack, she had never felt something so heavy in her life. She must have grunted because Wego 1 chirped at her,

"Back to school blues?"

Shego balanced the weight of the bag and nodded, "Totally."

"Well at least you'll get to see Liz again." Wego 2 said in an effort to lift her spirits.

That was probably the only positive thing about starting fifth grade. Liz and her family had been in Venezuela for nearly the entire summer. The girls had communicated through letters but it wasn't the same as seeing her face. However, she wasn't enthralled over Angelina's return. Despite the identical appearance to Liz, Angelina was no where close to having the personality of her.

"...I'm going to go to my bus stop now. Have a nice day at school." The words came out like stiff little jabs in the air.

"Bye sis!" Wego 1 piped.

"Bye sis!" Wego 2 said echoing his brother.

Just as Shego was ready to exit, Estella stopped her. "I can't have you leave like that Butterfly. Look at me." Shego did as she was told. Estella took the child's cheeks in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I know it can be rough. I hated school as a kid. Hang in there, your hard work is going to pay off."

Shego smiled inside. She enjoyed her grandmother's 'pep talks'. They always gave her a warm sensation afterwards and seemed to exist in her mind for ages. "I want you to know that I love you Shego. You're my only granddaughter and that makes you special. Make sure you show these boys what you're really capable of. Okay?"

Shego knew Estella was referring to her brothers. She nodded although she knew she couldn't impress her older brother. He was like a real live saint or something. "Smile pretty now." Estella said. Shego couldn't help it. She smiled.

"Have a good day at school butterfly."

* * *

The day was young and the soil was hard. Yesterday had been summer, and somehow magically today felt like autumn. Shego wished she had thought to put on that new jacket she had bought with Estella. She had a premonition it would be a very chilly day at school. She rubbed at her bare arms as she stopped at her bus stop. She was the first one there. Just the way she liked it. Shego took a quick glance at her pink crystal watch. She had five minutes to spare.

Shego sat down on the sidewalk and pulled off one of her brown slip-on shoes. There was a rock inside. She turned her shoe upside down and shook it until it successfully was on the ground again. She then took care to make sure her foot was snug back in her shoe before standing upright again.

_'I know I'm going to like this year. I can't wait to see Liz and tell her about my summer. I want to see my old teachers too.'_

The young child sighed as she held her books against her chest. _'It sure is cold out...'_ She thought absently.

**"SHEEEEGO!!!"**

In a heartbeat Shego had her arms open. Her dearest friend Liz ran to her and they enveloped in a much overdue hug. They giggled as they both pulled away from each other. Shego acknowledged her siblings with very slim gestures, "Hi Angelina and Joey."

The two alike siblings barely took notice of her either. Angelina turned her head and Joey gave a swift 'hello'. Shego then turned her attention back to Liz.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Liz said letting go of her friend.

"Same!"

There was a roar of an engine and both the girls whipped around to see the bus coming down the hill quickly. It was time for school. Liz grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "We'll catch up more on the bus."

"Okay."

* * *

(**Notes:** That's the longest update I did on this story. Please leave some reviews as it begins to get even more confusing. Don't worry, I plan to pull it all together! Leave your reviews, comments, complaints and even threats .) 


End file.
